


No Other Ruby

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: Ruby Baines was the best friend to Peter Quill, and he promised her they would be together forever. However, once Peter magically disappeared one day, she felt empty and lost. So, she took it upon herself to sneak on a spaceship to travel to the galaxy, leaving her past life behind. Once a man named Janne found her upon his ship, he took pity and trained her to fight, more importantly, how to become a thief. When a simple reunion turns into a possible disaster for The Galaxy, Ruby finds herself teaming up with the new Guardians of The Galaxy, whether she likes it or not.





	1. A Starry Promise

“We’re going to get caught!” 

“No, we’re not! Calm down!” 

Two small children climb over a steel fence, one boy and one girl. The boy had blonde hair and was wearing a red flannel with a grey shirt underneath, scuffed up jeans and some tennis shoes along with a brown knapsack. The girl had maroon red hair in a tight ponytail, an orange sweater, a long black skirt with some black mary janes. The boy helped her over the fence as the sun was starting to set. 

“We have to hurry if we want to see them!” The boy cried, taking the girls hand as they ran across an old man's yard. “We’ll be in so much trouble if Mr. Marley catches us!” The little girl panted as she ran with the boy, who shook his head in dismissal. “He won’t if we hurry!” 

They stop at another fence and start climbing over it, once down they ran into the woods, not minding the loud cicadas or the rough thorns catching on their clothes. Or the low branches that sometimes caught the little girls hair, leaving leaves and small twigs in it. They finally reached a small hill and started to climb it, panting after their long jog away from their homesteads, once they reached the peak, the dusk stars were already peaking out of the sky, but the kids still looked up to watch the sky turn from a blue to a midnight blue. Their eyes widen as they were met with a meteor shower, big smiles brought to their faces. The boy tapped the girl's arm and gestured for them to sit down, once they did so, the boy brought out a blue Walkman, along with two sandwiches and sodas. 

The sandwiches were two different kinds, peanut butter, and jelly, and peanut butter, and strawberry jelly. The crusts were discarded too. The sodas were cherry cola, the brown liquid was snug nicely in a bottle. Once the boy handed the girl her cola and strawberry sandwich, he got his headphones, so they could share music while engulfing the beautiful sight and scenery as they quietly eat their meals and drinks. 

Once that was done, and all the meteors were gone, they still continued to look up in the sky. 

“One day, I’m going to save the galaxy.” The boy smiled, his blue eyes are full of the night’s stars. The girl looked at him and nodded. “I want to live up there, maybe I could help you!” 

“Well then,” The boy stood up and smiled. “You’ll need a superhero name!” The girl’s blue eyes widened as she thought for a moment. She then nodded and smiled. “Ruby.”

“What?! You can’t use your regular name! That’s boring!” The boy whined. Ruby shook her head and smiled at the sky. “I like it. Because there won’t be a Ruby like me out there. I’ll be the only Ruby to stand up and fight.” 

The boy gave her a kind look and smiled. “Fine. Ruby and Starlord. Together forever.” They held hands as they gave each other a glance, then looked back up to the stars.

“The Guardians of The Galaxy.”


	2. One Deadly Spar

Behert  
M20 22A4834126+306CA12

A 20-year-old woman sat on top of a rock in the middle of the forest, her eyes closed as her loose long maroon red hair blew in the wind. She had a pale orange trench coat on, the sleeves were cut off, and the end was cut diagonally so it would stop right at her knees. Under it, she wore a white collar shirt with a black tie. She also wore black short shorts, along with pale orange thigh highs and knee-high black boots. Attached to her back was a small rose gold stick, held by a leather strap. 

She listened to the wildlife in the forest, hearing the birds chirp and leaves churning in the wind. Suddenly everything stopped, everything stayed quiet. It was like it was just her. Only her. 

Until she heard a snap of a twig, she didn’t move, didn’t even flinch, her eyes stayed closed. However, she did move as a man with green skin, blue shabby hair, and purple eyes tried to pounce her and attack her with a trident, her blue eyes snapped open and she dodged out of the way, doing a back handspring off the rock. They both locked eyes and glared, she then grabbed the stick that was attached to her back, flicking it towards the ground, it turned into a spear, still holding it’s gold coating, the only difference was that the blade was a silver color. 

She charged at him with a fast attack, swiping at his knees with the blade, however, he blocked it with the staff of his trident, she then swiped up to get his silver-colored armor, leaving a scratch, she then used the staff part of her spear to push him off. 

He growled as he looked back up at her to see her gone, looking up, he nearly got hit when she tried to stab him downward, luckily he rolled out of the way. The redhead did a small twirl with her spear in her hand then launched it towards his chest plate, it was a direct hit and it bounces off of it, reaching back to her hand as he stumbled back. He tried to attack once more but she blocked it with the staff of her spear, she then turned and sliced him from behind, making him wince, he growled and took a heavy swing, but she did a side aerial to dodge, making him only to destroy the ground, his head whipped towards her way, as she gave him a smirk.

The smirk faded once he launched at her, full force as he hit her with the staff of his trident, she luckily landed on her feet, he swiped at her once more, she did a side step to dodge it, sticking her spear in the ground, she swung around it and kicked him in the head, making him groan and hold it, she took this opportunity to swipe at his feet, making him land on his back, she jumped up and landed on his stomach, making him cough as she pointed her spear to his neck, millimeters away. There was a moment of silence. 

“I knew Janne made the right choice.” The man smiled, making the woman smile too as she got off of the man and held a hand out for him, he gladly accepted it as she pulled him up. “Yeah, well. What can I say? I was born a fighter.”

“That you were, and thanks to his training, you’ve now grown into one as well.” The man winked, making the woman scoffed.

“Stop it, Vas.”

“C’ mon, Ruby. You know what I’m talking about. You kick ass with that spear.” He gestured to it as she collapsed it and put it back where it belongs. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not to bad with that trident, yourself.”

Vasanta held his own smirk and threw the trident behind him, since his armor was magnetic, the trident immediately locked onto his back, they started to walk deeper in the forest, heading back to their ship. “So, has Janne said anything else about the mission on Knowhere?” 

“Not exactly, but hey, it’s Janne we’re talking about, he keeps everything hidden from everybody. Even his two favorite pupils.” Vasanta replied, shrugging as Ruby nodded. “Yeah, unfortunately. But if he keeps talking about me taking this job, I need answers. Getting into the collector's museum isn’t as easy as he thinks it is.”

“I know. But if anyone is able to do it, it’s us.” The alien pointed his thumbs at himself as he gave off a foolish smirk, making Ruby laugh and push him lightly. They finally approached the red and yellow ship, Vasanta took out a card out of his pocket and held it to the scanner, after two sharp beeps, the sliding door shot open and the two walked inside, letting the door shut behind them. 

“Set a course for Morag and I’ll make us some coffee.” The man smiled at Ruby, who smiled and nodded back as she headed for the bridge, she pulled back a red velvet curtain to reveal four piloting stations, she walked up to the very front right and started typing the coordinates on the computer. The sounds of mugs clinking and coffee brewing made her relax into the chair, she started up the ship and slowly but surely made her way out of the planet. While piloting, she heard the curtain draw back and Vasanta cane back with two mugs. “Two sugars and an assload of milk and cream.” 

Ruby chuckled and put the ship on autopilot, taking the mug graciously. “Thanks.” She crosses her legs and took a sip. “I can’t believe he’s finally letting us go on a mission together.” She chuckled.

“I know right?! Like, I’ve been wanting to do one with you, for like...ever. You seem like such a great person to go with.” Vasanta smiled. Ruby smirked and cocked a brow.

“It’s not because you have this huge crush on me, is it?” 

The blue hair man had a purple blush came up to his face as he coughed. “Ouch, there goes my feelings.” 

“Relax, Vas. I’m just teasing. We’ll get the job done, it’ll be fun.” Ruby laughed and playfully pushed him, making him sit down. “Fun? Rubes, this mission isn’t just about fun, I hope you know that.”

Her laughter stopped as she looked at the alien. His purple eyes full of anger yet worry, she nervously shook her head. “W-What? Vas, no I know it’s not all-“

“Because we are stealing one of the biggest and dangerous guns from one of the biggest museums in the galaxy.”

“I-I know, Vasanta-“

“And I can’t afford to lose you, Ruby!” He grabbed her hand tightly, making her stop dead cold, as he looked into her eyes, they stayed quiet for a few seconds before pulling away, sipping on their coffees. Once it felt like eons have passed, Ruby finally spoke up. “What does he want the gun for, anyway?” 

“You didn’t know? He wants it to-“ Vasanta was interrupted by a small beep, they both look to the computer to see a jump available. She handed him her now empty mug as he put them in the kitchen sink, he sat back down and buckled up, and after one shared glance, they made the jump. 

————-

Morag  
M31V J00443799+4129236

The pair entered the big square silver pod, bowing their heads a little. “Janne, we’re back from our spar,” Ruby said respectively. 

The pink skinned man with grey hair smiled at the pair. “Ah! How was it?” Vasanta smirked. “Ruby topped off again, sir.” 

“Good to hear, Then I know who is taking the lead on this mission.” Janne smiled as Ruby thanked him silently, making Vas smirk fault a little. 

“Now, I suppose you have done your research about The Collector?” Janne questioned as he brought out a black suitcase. 

“Taneleer Tivan is-“

“Taneleer Tivan is the head of the Tivan group, he owns the largest collection of relics and species in the galaxy, he almost had one of the infinity stones in his grasps until a group came in and stole it off of him, thus made Thanos attack him, since then he has had higher security and so-called impenetrable glass cages, holding the weapon ‘Silver’. It is known to be one of the deadliest weapons that could destroy an entire planet if not used correctly.” Ruby interrupted Vasanta as she held a stern face. Jenna nodded and slid the empty black case to Vasanta, who caught it with ease. 

“Very good, Ruby. I suggest you make your way there then and call me on your devices once you get there and get my weapon.” Jenna nodded, this made the redhead step up. “One moment, sir. I have to ask...what is the weapon for? What do you plan on using it for?”

“Ah...Do you know Terra?” 

“Yes, of course.” Ruby nodded. “That’s my home planet.”

“I plan to-“

“He plans to rid of it,” Vasanta smirks proudly, Ruby looks at him, blue eyes widen, she then looked at Janne as the man nods. “Precisely, Vasanta.”

“S-Sir you can’t! The people that live there-“ Ruby stuttered, Vasanta stepped up. “What about the people who live there?”

“Enough!”

The two step back as a sudden gush of wind was met as the man swiped his arms. “Ruby Baines, I need to know if you are up to this task. Because if not I can easily get rid of the people who plan to foil my task. Understood?” 

Ruby pursed her lips together, eyes cast downwards. “Of course, sir.” 

“Very good. You both may leave.” Janne dismisses them. Once out, Ruby was walking a bit slower than usual. Vasanta saw this and smiled, putting down the case as he grabbed her pale hands. “Rubes, I know this is going to be tough since we’re talking about destroying your home planet, but I know you can do this...besides...no matter what happens...”

Vasanta pulled out a silver and red ring and slid it on Ruby’s ring finger. “I-Is this a friendship ring?” 

“Nope.”

“A-A promise ring?” 

“It’s a wedding ring, Ruby.” Vasanta smiled. Ruby’s eyes widened as she looked at it. “Because all I want is you, Rubes. And I now know you’ll be by my side...forever.” 

“V-Vasanta I...I can’t marry you-“

“Don’t say those words, Ruby!” Vas growled as he held on to her tightly. He took a few deep breaths as he held her shaking face lightly. “It’s okay, Ruby. Soon you’ll learn. Now, come on. Let’s get this mission done.” Vas smiled as he grabbed the case and started walking to the ship. A shaky yet determined Ruby far behind him.


	3. One Big Mistake

Knowhere   
M3RD 17H17211+2121224

The two jumped from roof to roof, keep in the shadows and making sure to stay out of sight, they were both wearing black bandanas over their mouths to somewhat hide their appearance. They climbed up to the museum’s big slick roof window, Vasanta peered down to see the Collector nowhere in sight. The alien smirked as he saw the gun in a bag glass case across the room, he grabs a switchblade and cuts a big hole in the window, he pushes it off, letting the glass crash down below, making Ruby wince and glare.

“What? What was I meant to do?” Vasanta questioned as the redhead rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get this job done. They jump down, using their knees to help their landing. They started to look around while heading for the gun. “Something’s not right,” Ruby mumbled.

“Hm. How so?” Vasanta questioned, stopping in the middle of the room. 

“It’s too quiet.” She replied. They looked around for a few moments, they then heard an alarm blaring, along with red flashing lights, flying bots with guns came out, the pair glared. 

“Remember our main mission; Get to the gun!” Vasanta reminded. Ruby nodded and whipped out her spear, Vasanta grabbed his trident off his back and spun it a bit. She charged at the bots, using her spear to deflect the bullets that were aiming her way, she swung at the bot, making it hit the steel wall, breaking it. He jumped up behind her to step on one of the bots, send it downwards and he rushed to the cage, however, one of the bots shot his leg, making him wince and fall down.

“Vasanta!” Ruby yelled, still swinging at the bots. 

“G-Get to the gun!” He pointed as he held his shaky leg. She nodded and stabbed a bot with her spear, making it somewhat into a hammer, she started to swing very quickly as she made her way through, once she was done, she slammed the bot that was on her spear down to the ground, making it let go. She swung at the glass, making it crash and crumble, she could hear more bots on the way as she held the gun, storing her spear back in its holster. 

“Great Rubes! H-Help me up!” Vasanta smiled as he held out his hand for her to take. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand, however, instead of pulling him up, she gave him a sad look. “Goodbye, Vasanta.” She mumbled as she yanked her hand away, slowly back away as the green alien looked at her in shock, she then turned on her heel and ran out the door, blockading it as she took the gun. 

The blue haired man looked down at his hand to feel something in the palm. He opened it to reveal the ring he gave her, his purple eyes widen, he then growled in rage. “RUBY!!” 

————  
Ruby ran out of the bar as she held the gun, pushing people out of the way in the crowded street, he bandana long gone people kept telling her to watch out, she looked behind her to see if he was somehow following her, once she looked back she bumped into someone, making her drop the gun. 

“Watch it!” Ruby growled as she looked at the person she bumped into. But her eyes widened. The man she bumped into was wearing a red leather jacket, grey shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, he also had twin pistols at his side. His blonde hair and blue eyes made it so obvious who this was.

“Peter?!” Ruby gawked.

“Ruby?!” He gawked back at her. She barely noticed the group of misfits behind him as she quickly snapped out of it, rushing to get up and grab the gun and run, but once as she saw the gun, someone kicked it while walking, making it slide around in the dirt floor. She went to go get it, but something was holding her back, she turned to see Peter holding her arm. “Ruby, Wait. H-How are you-“

She growled and kicked him in the gut; sending him back as she grabbed the gun, and ran, him hot on her heels. “Ruby, Wait Up!”

She brushed past people as she ran, she stopped to see a muscular green and red alien with no shirt pull out his twin knives. “Stop in the name of Drax the-“ 

She just simply side stepped him and continued to run, a green alien lady tried to stop her as well, as she tried to punch, kick and hit Ruby, however, Ruby dodged all of them with ease, and knocked the lady off her feet as the redhead ran, she saw her ship and she knew she was almost home free, until she heard a; “Not on my watch lady!” 

Something or someone landed on her back, making her fall down and making the gun launch into the air. “No!” Ruby screamed, but it was soon caught, and held by a man with pink skin. Janne. The man smiled as he held the gun.

“J-Janne?!” Ruby wheezed as the being was still on her back. The man looked at Ruby.

“Ruby Baines. I thank you. You have brought me the utmost satisfaction. However, once Vasanta called me and told me that you left him to die...I knew you served your purpose.” The pink man told the pale redhead, making her eyes widen. “Janne, please reconsider this...”

“There’s nothing left to reconsider, dear. You’re done. Finished.” He nodded to her as he started to walk towards his ship, Ruby glared at the thing on her back, she noticed it was a raccoon, she reached behind her and grabbed the closest thing, his tail, and she yanked him off, she quickly went to go to her own ship, taking out her card, she pressed it to the scanner, but didn’t hear a beep, she banged on the door, it suddenly dawned upon her.

He disabled her card. 

She couldn’t fly this ship. 

She growled and hit the door in frustration as hot tears pierced her eyes. Peter quickly caught up to her, panting. “Ruby!” 

The redhead whipped around and growled at Peter, stomping towards him as she grabs his hand and presses her thumb down on a certain point on his hand, making him wince and crumble. “What the hell, Quill?!” 

“Wait, you know Quill?” The raccoon asked, making Ruby glare at it. “Zip it, Trash Panda!” She then turned back to Peter. “Why the hell did you distract me?! Thanks to you that man is now the biggest threat to Terra!” 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! I’m sorry! I-I will help you get it back!” Peter writhed. She growled and grabbed a fist full of his hair. “Listen to me well and clear, Peter Quill. I don’t want anything to do with you, and your little space gang here, so if you come near me again, I will kill you.” She let go and stormed off to find another way to chase after Janne, tears now strolling down her pissed off face, leaving a stunned Peter.


End file.
